Enter the Fangirls
by Meeko Sawa
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friend go to Middle-Earth! It's funny. Trust me. Muahahahaha!! Please R
1. WHOA?! where are we?! asks Mirah. I thin...

Hey people!! Me an my friend were bored in science class and this is the result. We hopes you likes!! We tried to keep the charcters intact. Oh and we crossed the movie with the book and our own ideas. So if stuff seems off IT'S B/C THAT'S THE WAY WE MADE IT!! Okay? OK!! Now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously we own nothing but this pen and paper *sob sob*  
  
The Fellowship of the ( Aragorn: WTF happened to the ring? Meeko: Preciousssssssssss…oops said that too loud) Ring.  
  
It starts in a boring English class reading (the annoyingly romantic) Romeo and Juliet. Sarah puts her book down and whips out her orange Key Tab notebook. Mirah looked up from reading at Sarah.  
  
"What? Already? Mr. Meech will see though!" she wispered.  
  
"Meh."  
  
"Fine, fine." Sarash turned around and the the two began to work on their fanfic about LOTR. Then for no inparticular reason, they both blacked out. When they came to, they found themselves at the place of the council of Elrond, except the council had yet to arrive. Chairs were in a circle around the pedestal in the very middle. All around them were trees of different shape and colour.  
  
"Pretty…" Sarah drooled.  
  
"I think we're in out own story." Mirah explained.  
  
"Coolness!" Sarah thought for a moment. "LEGOLAS!!"  
  
"OMG!" Mirah shrieked, "Yaay!!"  
  
"Hey Legolas is mine!" Sarah glared at Mirah who was off in her own world, daydreaming of 'take wild guess'! Then a thought occured to her.  
  
"Wait a minute, we can't both hav Legolas!"  
  
"Exactly, but I have the perfect solution!" Sarah said triumphantly.  
  
"Really? What's that?"  
  
"I'll just take him! ^_^"  
  
"I think not!" *death glares Sarah*  
  
"Wait a sec, is this based on the book or the movie?"  
  
"I dunno." They both became thoughtful. Suddenly the coucil began to arrive.  
  
"I gots and idea, " Mirah wispered to Sarah. "let's sit down and pretend we belong here." Sarah looked doubtful.  
  
"Well okay…" The two girls, who looked odly placed in jeans, t-shirts and spring jackets, sat down. Mirah wore her favorite blue jeans, and Sarah proudly donned her light jean trenchcoat.  
  
Everyone was now seated except two late elves, who stood wondering were to sit. Elrond looked around, knowing they had placed enough seats the night before, when his eyes fell on the strangers.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked loudly in surprise.  
  
"Umm.." the girls said, exchanging looks, wondering what to say.  
  
"People of…" Sarah said.  
  
"Winnipeg!!" Mirah added, smiling happily. Sarah leaned over and wispered in Mirah's ear.  
  
"Winnipeg?!"  
  
"Well you think of something!" Elrond stood confused with the strange place name.  
  
"I'm Sawa and this Mirah!" and added quietly, "code names are cool."  
  
All the the coucil were looking at them funny.  
  
"Hi!" Mirah said with a big smile and a wave. "code names eh? I want…umm…Leggie's girlfriend!!" Sarah's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled out. Everybody was shocked "LEGOLAS IS MINE!!" Sarah yelled back at Mirah.  
  
Legolas looked at them, confused. Elrond looked to Legolas and wispered to him, "Do you know these…odd ladies?" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I have never seen or heard women." He explained.  
  
Elrond said to the two late elves. "May you sirs please stand to let these ladies—" he was interupted.  
  
"Ah…you really don't need to call us ladies." Sarah mentioned.  
  
"We'd prefer to be called by our names." Mirah added.  
  
"Well if you would prefer to be called by your names then alright." Elrond said and the coucil nodded really confused. Why would two young ladies not want to be called "ladies". They were female after right (BLEACH!! Nooo thank you…). Everybody continued with the arranged gathering. Elrond turned to Frodo and asked, "Frodo, wwould you bring the ring to the pedestal?"  
  
Frodo got up and slowly walked to the ancient looking pedestal, wich was creativley structured. He took out the ring hidden in his pocket, and placed it on the pedestal, letting out a big sigh. The coucil was in awe, especially Mirah and Sarah.  
  
"This is so cool. Are we still writing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yea it's my turn now. hey wanna make thie ring dissapear?" Mirah wanted to be mischievious now, and looked at Sarah for agreement. Sarah nodded for the enjoyment. So Mirah wrote on a in the notebook:  
  
'The golden ring which was carried by Frodo of the Shire disappeared.'  
  
The council was shocked and looked around wondering where it went.  
  
"What th'?! Who stole the Ring?" Aragorn yelled. All eyes turned to the two girls.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok…we'll get it back. Mirah?" Sarah asked Mirah who then wrote on the paper:  
  
"Suddenly the ring held be Frodo re-appeared because the coucil couldn't take a frikkin' joke."  
  
"Jeez…people these days." Mirah joked. 


	2. *the girls started floating* WHEEE!!!! S...

"What we could do with such power..." popped Borimir he stood up and walked, and spoke of what they could do with the powerful ring in their hands.  
"...this is the time we get bored, and wait til Aragon and Leggy talk" Sarah in boredom, with a large yawn.  
"Yep...*pretends to snore* I wonder if we could fast forward til they talk eh?" Mirah replied.  
"Meh...let the guy bore us" Sarah gave in to the borenezz, Mirah just nodded.  
"Do you know what power the ring carries?" A man said, with medium dark wavy or greasy hair, looking very much of a Ranger. But with Noble clothing.  
"And who is this man, with such ranger appearance?" (i forgot wut they say here) Borimir scowled.  
"That is Aragon son of-"Legolas stood up, but interrupted.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The girls screamed and ran up Legolas hugging for dear life "it's LEGOLAS!!!" they said together.  
"*whimpers" Gimli felt alone, and unwanted.  
"Sawa and Mirah PLZ! be seated!" Elrond said sternly, ever wondering why he let these children stay. They seemed harmless enough, but why would Winnipeg have sent such young people for such an important matter. And where was this, Winnipeg? (oi, he sounds American now -.-)  
Mirah and Sawa obliged, returning to their seats, reluctantly.  
"*grumble, grumble* old greezer doesn't let us have any fun". Mirah said her breath.  
"I have been very lenient with you child, by letting you stay here at the council on such conditions" Elrond responded calmly.  
"*grumble, grumble* Bloody super-elf hearing" Sarah said. The two girls sat in dismay as the entire group began to talk about what to do with the ring.  
"This is boring..." Mirah whispered to Sarah.  
"It didn't seem this long in the book." Sarah responded. "Hmm..." Elrond then asked who would take the ring to Mount Doom, into the shadow of Mordor (ooh...dramatic!) Borimir did his 'This is folly' speech (it's the same in the book and the movie so everyone should know this one) At this point, Mirah and Sarah stood up.  
"We'll do it!!" *insanely huge grin from both girls*   
"You musn't say that! Even in jest!" one of the dwarves spat. All eyes were turned to the two crazy girls. One of the elves that were standing said, "If we send someone on a hopeless mission it might as well be them!" a small smile dayed across his face knowingly.  
"No! I will not allot it!"Elrond had said, (aww...Elrond loves us *tear) therefore it was law. No chance for argument at all.   
"Awww...crap!" They sat down again and then Frodo stood.  
"I will take the ring to Mordor!" All looked at him in awe "though i do not know the way" Mirah and Sarah burst out laughing! Everyone stared at them.   
"That is sooo...cute! I love that line!" Sarah said loudly.  
"Of what 'line' do you speak?" Frodo questioned, curious of the out burts. Elrond ignored them.  
"You will be sent with a guide, and more than one. But it cannot be too large, or else be spotted by the enemy." He said trying not to sound annoyed.  
"That's not what he says in the book!" Mirah whispered sharply to Sarah.  
"I know! I forgot already! Sorry!" Sarah shrugged and Mirah let out an exasperated sigh.  
They looked up to find the council all exiting from the area.  
"Hey wait! We want to go! Before you decide on who should go 'member we want to!" Mirah called out. Glarfindel turned.   
"What could you do to help the ring-bearer?" he asked sternly.  
"We could boost morale! Plus we have spceial powers!" Sarah whispered to Mirah  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno...anything!" Presently, Sarah and Mirah began to float with a cool green light emenating from them. All of the council who were still within eyeshot saw this. Gimli, Borimir, Aragon, Elrond, Frodo and especially Gandalf gasped.  
"Either it is sorcery or they be of the enemy!" Borimir exclaimed.  
"Whee! Good idea Meeko!" Sarah and Mirah were flying around. "This is so much fun!" 


End file.
